vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tohru Adachi
|-|Tohru Adachi= |-|Magatsu-Izanagi= Summary Having not much of a good childhood, preferring to study rather than make friends, Tohru Adachi is antisocial yet presents himself as a cheery sort when in public despite not being recognized in favor of younger and more talented detectives. A month before Yu Narukami, unknowingly encountering Izanami on his first day, Adachi was transferred to Inaba and became a dear friend of Ryotaro Dojima to the point of visiting him and his daughter often. When assigned to protect Mayumi Yamano when she came to town, believing her to be his soul mate after seeing her on the mysterious Midnight Channel, Adachi ended up indirectly causing her death by shoving her into the TV, making him realize that he could gradually kill others in this fashion. But Yu's arrival made Adachi feel left out to the point of expressing jealousy of the youth, taking it out on Saki Konishi when she slapped him when he was disrespecting her during a one-on-one questioning. Though revealed to be possessed by Ameno-sagiri prior to Yamano's death, Adachi was given enough free will to cause the events and expressed no remorse as he made a game out of the murder mystery. But after being caught, with Dojima not hating him despite his actions, Adachi turned himself in and resolved to redeem himself while serving time in jail. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | Low 2-C Name: Tohru Adachi Origin: Persona 4 Gender: Male Age: 26 at the start of the game, 27 in P4U Classification: Human, Former Police Detective, Persona User, The Jester Arcana, The Hunger Arcana. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Melee and Ranged Combatant, Summoning, Empowerment (via willpower), Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Personas are a manifestation of the user's soul). Non-Corporeal (Personas only), Flight (Personas only), Immortality (Type 8, Personas only), Persona Magic, Fire, Electricity, Air, Light, Holy, Darkness, Curse and Death Manipulation, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, BFR (can send his opponents to Magatsu Inaba), Resistance Negation (with Almighty Spells, which can bypass Resistances, Invulnerability, Attack Reflection, Forcefields and Attack Absorption). Invulnerability to Light, Holy, Darkness and Curse Manipulation, Resistance to Perception Manipulation (unaffected by the TV World's fog), Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Empathic, Biological, Fear, Death, Mind and Soul Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to the Investigation Team) | Universe level+ '(Equal to Yu Narukami) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic in reactions and combat speed (Comparable to the P4 cast.) |''' Massively FTL+ (Comparable to SEES and Yu Narukami) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Tanked blows from 4 members of the Investigation Team at the same time) | Universe level+ (can fight evenly with a more experienced Persona 3 cast) Stamina: Very High. Can fight evenly with the combined forces of the Investigation Team. Range: Hundreds of meters with pistol. Several kilometers with Persona skills Standard Equipment: His pistol Intelligence: Above Average. Gifted in combat. Used his position to manipulate the police through loss of evidence and feigned incompetence, but has shown to crack his facade under great enough pressure and/or carelessness. Can keep up with the entire Investigation Team in combat. Weaknesses: His mouth and sociopathic tendencies can sometimes lead him into trouble. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magatsu Mandala:' Severe Curse damage to all foes. *'Vorpal Blade:' Heavy Physical damage to all foes. *'Atom Smasher:' Medium Physical damage to all foes 1-2 times. Inflicts Fear. *'Maziodyne:' Heavy Elec damage is done in a vast area. *'Magarudyne: '''Heavy Wind damage done in a vast area. *'Megidolaon:' Severe Almighty damage to all foes. *'Mudoon: Strong Curse-based instant death. *'''Heat Riser: Boosts his Atk/Def/Speed at the same time and can be used even for a fire-based attack like shown in P4A. *'Ghastly Wail:' Instantly kills foes afflicted with Fear. *'Evil Smile:' Instills Fear in all foes. *'Power Charge: '''His next physical attack will be 250% greater in power *'Dekaja: Nullifies stat bonuses on all foes. *'Dekunda: '''Nullifies stat penalties on party. *'Teleportation: '''Adachi has demostrated the ability to teleport while in the TV World. '''Key: Persona 4/Golden | Persona 4 Arena Gallery Adachi.png|Adachi face portrait P4D_Tohru_Adachi.png|Adachi in P4D Others Notable Victories: Frieza (Dragon Ball) Frieza's Profile (Post-ToP Frieza and P4AU Adachi, speed equal) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Humans Category:Summoners Category:Police Officers Category:Martial Artists Category:Detectives Category:Antagonists Category:Persona Category:Criminals Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Element Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Sociopaths Category:Gun Users Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Neutral Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 2 Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Tier 4